


we’ll get the timing right

by kayleebrynt



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebrynt/pseuds/kayleebrynt
Summary: A continuation of 1.12.





	we’ll get the timing right

It took awhile for things to calm down after that. After Hope left the girls’ room, Josie and Lizzie were left to themselves. Neither of them had spoken to each other while they mindlessly wandered around to finish getting ready for the night, and the tension in the room settled heavily on them both. 

 

Once they were both settled into bed, Lizzie was the one to break the deafening silence between them. 

 

“Josie?”

 

Josie squeezed her eyes shut and stayed quiet. After everything that just came out, this was a conversation she really was not in the mood to have right now.

 

A few moments passed and the only sounds heard in their room was the faint breathing of both girls, so Lizzie spoke up again, this time a little less confident than before. 

 

“Okay.. I know you’re awake so it’s obvious you’re just ignoring me. I just- I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell me the truth. I know you said you didn’t want me going after Hope, but did you really have to lie to me about this? I thought we told each other everything.”

 

Josie stayed as still as possible and drew in a breath. She knew Lizzie wasn’t finished but she didn’t want to do anything that would make her stop. She just wanted this to be over with.

 

“I can get over you not telling me about your crush on Hope and I can get over you not wanting me to..” Lizzie paused, thinking about how to finish. “Steal her from you, but the lie that you started to come in between Hope and I? I don’t know if I can forgive you for that just yet. You know how serious my episodes can be, you know how they make me feel, and I  _ know _ that you know all I’ve wanted since we were five was to be friends with Hope. For three years, I’ve held a grudge towards her for ruining things, when this entire time, it was all you.”

 

Josie hadn’t known she was crying until she felt the hot tears make their way down her cheeks. She heard Lizzie getting herself comfortable and let out a shaky breath. 

 

Thinking back, she knew none of this was a good idea. She knew then, that this would come to backfire, but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. 

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lizzie speaking up once more.

 

“Oh, and by the way. I would have totally been okay with you liking Hope. You two would have been good for each other.”

 

Josie just closed her eyes and let the tears keep falling. 

 

A few hours had passed and Josie had yet to fall asleep. It was almost two a.m. and all she had done was stare up at the ceiling and think about the what ifs. The tears stopped falling about an hour back and a pounding headache took its place. 

 

Deciding she wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight, Josie silently slipped out of bed, looking over to make sure her sister was still asleep. When she had confirmed Lizzie was still sleeping soundly, she made her way out of the door and started her way down the hall. 

 

She didn’t really have one set destination in mind, she just needed to clear her head and laying in her bed surrounded by her own thoughts wasn’t helping at all. 

 

Josie let her mind slowly clear and she could feel herself calming down as she wandered throughout the halls of the school. She knew if she got caught she would probably get in trouble seeing as it was the middle of the night, but at this point, what did she have to lose. 

 

Making her way down one of the girls hallways, Josie came to a full stop when she saw a dim light coming from a room at the opposite end. Realizing who’s room it was made Josie’s heart drop. 

 

Leave it to her to mindlessly wander to the one hallway that contained the person who probably hated most right now. 

 

She debated turning back, but like she figured about getting caught, what else did she have to lose here.

 

When she got her feet to actually move and she started her way down the hall, she could feel the nerves building back up inside her. Josie didn’t know why she thought this would be a good idea. If anything this was probably the worst idea she could have thought of.

 

Coming to a stop just short of the bedroom door, Josie’s breath hitched at the sound of movement coming from inside the room. She didn’t know why she was surprised, there’s no way Hope would have fallen asleep with her door open and lights still on, but hearing her actually move around made things ten time scarier. 

 

Deciding that standing hidden outside of her door was pretty creepy, Josie stepped forward and knocked softly on the door. This action caused Hope to snap her head upwards from the book in hand and look directly at Josie.

 

For some reason, Hope staring at Josie like this made her feel small. She had seen Hope stare at her in many different ways. She’d seen her happy and annoyed and even mad before, but this look, this was one she couldn’t decipher and that scared her.

 

“Josie?” Hope sounded genuinely shocked at the girl standing in her doorway. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

Josie shrugged, “I could ask you the same question. You know, about not being asleep. Not what you’re doing here. It’s your room why wouldn’t you be here.”

 

Hope let out a small laugh. 

 

“Josie, you’re rambling.”

 

This caused a slight blush to form on Josie’s cheeks and Josie to look down at her feet to avoid making eye contact with the girl in front of her. 

 

“But, to answer your question, I couldn’t sleep. I went out for a run to let out some energy and I just got back a few minutes before you showed up.”

 

Josie just hummed in response and looked back up at Hope. She was sitting on her bed with books scattered around her, no doubt her family grimoires. 

 

It was rare to see Hope like this, so relaxed and carefree. Josie thinks this might be the first time she’s actually seen Hope like this, and it brings a small smile to her lips.

 

Hope arched an eyebrow in question. 

 

“Wanna come sit?”

 

Josie slowly made her way inside of Hope’s room. For the best part of the decade they had known each other, Josie had never been allowed in Hope’s room. It was the one place in the school she was practically forbidden to go, so being here now, standing in her room in the middle of the night, was something she would have never even dreamed of happening. 

 

Hope moved the grimoires around and made room for Josie to sit on the bed next to her. She could tell that Josie was nervous, for what reason though, she had no idea. 

 

Josie settled on the bed and the two girls fell into a partly uncomfortable silence. An unasked question hung in the air between them, but neither girl mentioned it. 

 

“You know, this is the first time I’ve actually been in your room. I’ve imagined it so many different ways but none of those ways compares to actually being here.” Josie’s voice came out soft and quiet as her eyes wandered around, taking in Hope’s room.

 

“You’ve thought about being in my room huh?” Hope’s voice was laced with amusement and Josie couldn’t help but smile. 

“Not in that way, you weirdo.”

 

Hope just laughed and this time Josie let herself join in. 

 

When the laughter died out, Josie sobered up pretty quickly. She turned to look at Hope and let out a breath. 

 

“Hope, can I ask you something?” Her voice came out shaky and small, and she felt just the same.

 

Hope’s expression softed, “Of course Josie. What’s up?”

 

Josie felt the tears bubbling but blinked a few times, not wanting to let them fall. 

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Hope could hear the pain behind the question that had just came from Josie, and it was obvious this was what was bothering her and this was why she was so nervous to be in her room. Hope quickly grabbed Josie’s hands that were fidgeting in her lap and gave them a slight squeeze to calm her nerves.

 

“I could never hate you, Josie. Ever. I have to admit I am pretty upset with you for the lying and starting rumors,  _ and  _ setting my room on fire-”

 

Josie cut her off, “Okay. I get it, I’m awful.”

 

Hope just gave her a pointed look. “Let me finish please.”

 

Josie nodded and Hope continued.

 

“But.. I know you Josie. You would have never done this on purpose, you don’t have an evil bone in your body. Sure, there was probably much better ways to go about everything, but the past is the past. You can’t change it and neither can I, but I want you to promise me that if there’s ever anything you want to say to me or ask me, you’ll come to me first. I don’t want anymore fires okay?”

 

Josie giggled as a few tears escaped down her cheeks, “Okay, I promise.”

 

Hope smiled back at her, and used a free hand to wipe the tears from Josie’s cheeks.

 

“And no more crying okay? Everything’s fine, I promise.”   
  


Josie brought one of her own hands up to hold on to Hope’s arm, and let herself soften at Hope’s touch on her cheeks. 

 

“I am sorry, you know. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. I should have never started the fire or told my sister those lies. I was young and stupid and practically head over heels for you and I was scared of losing you, even if i technically never had you in the first place, and if I could take it all back I would.”

 

Hope smiled at Josie’s apology and let her hands fall from Josie’s face. 

 

“You don’t have to make it up to me, Jo. I understand your reasoning and I fully accept your apology. Let’s just put this behind us okay?”

 

Josie nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Now, on to more pressing matters. You really had a crush on me huh?”

 

Josie’s cheeks quickly lit up and she ducked her head to avoid being caught.

 

Hope let out a laugh at Josie’s reaction. “You know, now that I think back on it, it totally makes sense.”

 

Josie’s jaw dropped. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Jo, you used to find any excuse to be around me and followed me  _ everywhere _ , you weren’t very subtle about it.”

 

Josie just stared at her incredulously but quickly straightened up, throwing back a retort. “Well, if it was so obvious then why do you find it so hard to believe?” 

 

Hope took in her question, determining how she wanted to answer. 

 

“I think, in a way I did know. Josie, you wear your heart on your sleeve. It’s not hard to figure out when you like someone or not, no matter what circumstances you go through to try and hide it.” Hope paused to throw a pointed looked Josie’s way. “But during that time, I was going through  _ so _ much that I just never gave it a second thought, you know?”

 

Josie nodded. “I remember. I really wish I would’ve been nicer to you then. I hated seeing you go through all that and you not have anyone.”

 

Hope sadly smiled, “I knew you cared. You may not have been one to outright show it, but I always knew.”

 

The two girls shared a smile before Hope yawning made them both burst out into a fit of giggles.

 

“Jo,” Hope started, “Can I ask  _ you _ a question?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Why were you so adamant on me not finding out about the note and your feelings?”

 

Josie tilted her head, trying to think back.

 

“In short, I was scared. You and I were never that close to begin with, and I felt that if you knew about how I felt, it might scare you away or make you hate me or something. So I did the first thing I could think of, and we both know how well that turned out.” Josie said with a small laugh.

 

Hope seemed to take the answer with ease.

 

“You know, if you would have just told me, things could have been completely different.”

 

Josie looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Look. It might have been hard to tell, but if you looked hard enough, it was no secret you had me completely smitten.”

 

Josie still looked completely lost, so Hope continued.

 

“Why do you think I never told you to go away or leave me alone like I did your sister? I could have easily just pushed you away and not let you be my partner for projects or even just let you sit by me during lunch. I wanted your attention. I  _ loved _ it, because you never saw me as everyone else did. You saw me for me and no matter what you heard about me or my family, you defended me and stood by me as often as you could. It’s kinda shocking that you _ didn’t _ know about how I feel about you.”

 

Josie quietly took in everything she just heard.

 

“Wait, feel?”

 

Hope cheeks turned crimson but she didn’t let it affect her.

 

“Yes, feel. Having feelings for you isn’t something you can just get over, no matter how long it’s been.”

 

Josie’s smile was going from ear to ear at this point.

 

“How come you never said anything?”

 

“Because. Eventually you and Penelope became a thing and that happened so fast and it was obvious you really,  _ really _ liked her, so I just pushed it away. Then, eventually you two broke up and it’s not hard to tell that you both still love each other and then I ended up with Landon, so I just never saw the need.”

 

Josie’s smile faltered at the mention of Penelope and Landon and Hope noticed immediately.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. Who knows, maybe eventually we’ll get the timing right, but until then let’s just focus on being happy. That seems like the best plan, especially after what’s been going on lately.”

 

Josie reached over and grabbed Hope’s hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. This time, Josie was the one to interrupt with a yawn.

 

Hope looked amused. “Why don’t you head back to your room? It’s super late and we could both use sleep after today.”

 

Josie squeezed her hand once more and stood up, making her way towards Hope’s door. Hope followed in tow, not letting go of Josie’s hand.

 

The two stopped in the doorway and Hope smiled up at Josie, before pushing up on her toes and pressing a kiss dangerously close to the edge of her mouth. 

 

“Goodnight, Josie.”

 

Josie smiled, partly in a daze after feeling Hope’s lips on her cheek. “Goodnight Hope. We’ll talk tomorrow yeah?”

 

Hope just nodded and gave Josie a little shove.

 

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

 

Josie let out a quiet hum before making her way back down the hallway, smiling to herself as she heard Hope’s door shut.

 

It didn’t take long to find her way back to her own room, quietly slip back inside, and tuck herself back into bed. Bringing her hand up to where Hope had left a kiss, she couldn’t help but think that this night ended better than she could have ever imagined.

 

She left her room with the thought of clearing her mind and ended up returning with the thought of,  _ maybe eventually we’ll get the timing right _ , being the most important and last thought that went through her mind that night, and she figured maybe now, things just might actually be okay.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know how you feel about it over on twitter!! @kayleebrynt
> 
> And again, any thoughts and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
